Black and Green Reborn
by Accalia3
Summary: This is the sequel to Wolverine's Link hence the name. Rune goes back to the school after some haunting dreams. Meanwhile Black and Green has a new leader and she's got her sights on one thing the destruction of Rune. New chapter up!
1. Strange dream

Disclaimer: I don't own the X men unfortunately but I do own Rune and some  
other people.  
A/N: Hello! Okay the deal with the sequel. Its probably best to read  
Wolverine's Link first then it'll make more sense but if you want to be  
slightly confuzzled then I'm not your and your free to go right ahead. But  
for the love of god please review  
*  
Darkness. Feet pounding across the ground, running, try to get to  
somewhere, to something. Suddenly the darkness blazed into light and the  
person threw her arms up to shield her eyes. Once it dimmed slightly she  
looked around. All she could see was fire and her friends calling for help.  
She tried to grab their hands reaching up from the flame but it was no good  
it was too hot. Suddenly she saw him writhing in pain. He wasn't burning on  
the outside but on the inside! Running over to him she tried to no avail to  
cool him. Suddenly his eyes bludged and his body exploded. Screaming she  
woke.  
*  
Rune let out a gasp as she sat fully upright. Trying to catch her breath  
she felt for Logan's tags around her neck. As her fingers brushed cool  
metal she calmed slightly. Her breath came more steadily as she flopped  
back down on her bed. That was the fifth time she had that nightmare yet it  
still managed to have her awake gasping and her heart pounding. Rune knew  
from experience that she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. Swinging  
her legs over the side of the bed she got up and walked into the kitchen.  
Quietly she made herself comfortable at the table and got some paper work  
that she had to finish. Since she had left Xavier's School for the Gifted  
several months earlier she had spent that time helping former Black and  
Green members find their families and start a new life. She also managed to  
keep Black and Green under wraps, which had proved difficult to begin with.  
Brian and Minnie had welcomed her to stay with them for as long as she  
stayed in Australia and that helped a lot. It meant she only had to work  
enough to pay for her share of the bills. But there were two things that  
gnawed at Rune day and night. Firstly it was the fact she was no closer to  
finding out if she indeed had a brother and if he was dead or alive. The  
other had only come a short time ago and it was her reoccurring nightmare.  
All she hoped was that it wasn't a prophetic dream.  
*  
Minnie found Rune asleep at the table, her head lying on some paper and a  
pen still in her hand.  
"Rune" Minnie whispered into her ear and pushed her slightly. There was a  
change in Rune's breathing as she woke. Slowly she sat up and yawned.  
"Nightmare again?" Minnie asked as she watched her friend. Rune nodded and  
got up to make some coffee.  
"Maybe you should take sleeping tablets?" Minnie sat down and looked at  
the papers Rune had been working on.  
"You know as much as I do I can't take those kind of tablets, that's what  
you get when your mind is highly sensitive" Rune switched on the kettle as  
she telekinetically opened the fridge and got the milk out. Minnie watched  
her smiling.  
"You're getting better at it"  
"Its still freaks me out" both women looked up to see a dishevelled Brian  
standing in the kitchen doorway.  
"Sorry Brian" Rune teased and poured the boiling water into a mug for  
herself and the others. "But I do need to practice" giving Minnie a kiss on  
the forehead Brian sat down  
"Yeah I know Rune, its still freaky" Rune chuckled and gave him a mug of  
coffee. Minnie got up and got the sugar out of the cupboard and banged it  
down on the table making Brian spill a bit of his coffee.  
"You did that on purpose" Brian scowled. Minnie smiled sweetly before  
wiping up the spill. Leaning against the counter Rune watched the playful  
nature of the couple as she sipped her coffee. It reminded her of something  
but she couldn't put her finger on it  
"I'm thinking of going back to the states" the kitchen filled with silence.  
"What? Why?" Minnie asked, staring wide eyed at Rune "You haven't even  
found your brother"  
"I'm not even sure if I have a brother Minnie" Rune replied looking down  
into her coffee "Its just I've done all I can for Black and Green and I  
have a feeling that these nightmares I've been having are somehow connected  
to to.."  
"Logan" Brian finished for her. Rune nodded and sipped her coffee.  
"Why would it be?" Minnie sat back down but never took her eyes off Rune.  
Rune shrugged "I don't know" she looked at the couple "I'm just thinking  
about it okay, anyway today I'm going to the Red Cross see if they can help  
me" pouring the rest of her coffee down the sink she went to have a shower.  
*  
Half an hour later Rune was speeding down one of the Melbourne highways on  
her bike. She had bought it a month ago with the insurance money she had  
got for her last bike. This one was even better. A sleek blue Rune couldn't  
wait till she got to show it off to Logan. Slowing down she turned onto the  
exit ramp and then left. The Red Cross building was huge with several  
wings. Parking her bike as close as possible she secured her helmet,  
unzipped her leather jacket and adjusted her bag before heading into the  
building. She went up to the reception desk and gave her name and the woman  
pointed her to an office. Knocking at the door Rune heard a gruff "Come  
in" Inside was an old man sitting at a desk scribbling away.  
"How may I help you?" he asked not looking up at her. She had a vague  
feeling of recognition towards the old man.  
"I'm trying to find my brother" Rune replied. This time the man stopped  
writing and looked up at her.  
"Please sit down" Rune sat down as the old man rummaged in a drawer. Taking  
out several pieces of paper. He wrote something down then looked at Rune.  
"Your name?"  
"Rune Frost" she had finally found out her last name when she had raided  
the computer network at Black and Green.  
"Okay Miss Frost what do you have for me"  
"Not much I'm afraid" Rune opened her bag and handed the man the photograph  
of her and supposedly her brother.  
"Is this all?"  
"No" Rune took out her birth certificate and handed it to him  
"Okay" the man said to himself and then wrote some things down "What's  
going to happen Miss Frost is that I'll try and cross reference this birth  
certificate on the data base and I'll contact you when we finish searching"  
rune gave him another piece of paper  
"That's my mobile number" Rune got up and shook the man 's hand.  
"I'll be in contact with you"  
"Thank you" 


	2. I told you I was coming back

Two days later a stunned Rune dropped her phone with a clatter to the  
ground.  
"Rune?" a concerned Minnie asked. Rune looked at her friend.  
"The birth certificate, my birth certificate, it's a fake," she croaked.  
Minnie's eyes widen and quickly she sat down with one hand covering her  
mouth. Like Rune Minnie had no past beyond Black and Green.  
"That- that means" Minnie began  
"That all the others could be fake too" Rune finished as she ran a hand  
through her hair. Picking up her phone she suddenly threw it at a wall  
putting all her rage into that throw. The phone broke into several pieces.  
"DAMMIT!" she screamed "We're back to square bloody one" tears were  
streaming down her face.  
"Rune" spinning around, blades at ready she almost slashed at Brian. He  
managed to catch her fist without getting himself cut it also brought Rune  
out of her angry reverie.  
"I'm sorry Brian"  
"Just calm down" Rune nodded and sat down with her head in her hands.  
"I just can't believe it" Rune whispered  
"Maybe you should go back to the States" Minnie said, her hand heavy on  
Rune's shoulder. Rune looked at Minnie.  
"Why? I need to be here I have-"  
"To take a break" Brian finished for her  
"You haven't seen or spoken to anyone at the school for months and Brian  
and I are more than capable of dealing with this whole birth certificate  
fiasco" Minnie glanced at Brian for support as she spoke.  
"Minnie's right Rune all you've been thinking about is helping out with  
Black and Green and looking for your brother, take a break and go see  
Logan" Rune bit her lip, she hated to admit it but they were right.  
"I don't know" Rune sighed and started pacing the room  
"And its not like once you go you can't come back its so you can loosen up"  
seeing her uncertainty Minnie arched an eyebrow  
"Haven't you been dying to show off your bike?" Rune grinned  
"Alright I'll go"  
*  
A small porcelain skinned hand picked up a ringing phone. Lifting it to the  
person's ear they listened to the person on the other end.  
"You've done as I asked?"  
"Yes miss I did all you said" the girl smiled cruelly  
"Excellent for that you get to live" she placed the phone back in it's  
cradle and steeped her fingers. And now to put her plans into action. She  
was going to enjoy this.  
*  
Changing into a higher gear Rune grinned. She was driving down the freeway  
that lead her back to the school. With her bag secured to her bike she went  
a little bit faster. Five minutes later she was driving up the driveway of  
the school. Nothing had visibly changed which Rune took as a good sign. She  
was still haunted by her reoccurring nightmare but she wasn't going to  
think about that at the moment. Pulling into the garage she grabbed her bag  
and made her way to the front door. Opening it no one took more than a  
glance at her. Making her way to the professor's office she put her ear to  
the door. She could hear several voices, one of them being Logan's.  
Knocking on the door she heard Xavier permit her to enter. Opening the door  
she grinned  
"Got room for an Aussie mutant?" everyone in the room froze, slowly  
everyone turned.  
"Well do you?"  
"Rune!" Rogue exclaimed and ran up to her to carefully give her a hug. She  
then greeted Jean, Scott, Storm and Xavier. Finally she came to Logan.  
"I told you I'd be back" Rune smiled up at him before Logan enveloped her  
in a fierce hug  
"Oh god" Rune murmured into Logan's neck "I missed you so much" turning to  
the rest of the room "I missed you all"  
"It's good to have you back" Jean smiled at her.  
"Thanks Jean" Rune replied.  
"So how long can we expect you to stay here?" the professor asked.  
"Only a couple of months I still have things to sort out back home" Rune  
replied and the professor gave her a knowing nod of his head.  
"Logan could you take Rune to her temporary room"  
"Sure Chuck" Logan slipped an arm around Rune's waist and led her away.  
*  
A/n: Doo dee doo please review! Oh yeah and stop me singing by reviewing!  
Yeah! 


	3. A strange feeling

Disclaimer: I don't own the X men unfortunately but I do own Rune and some  
other people.  
A/N: Okay I know this one was slow coming but I have slight writers block  
or to be more accurate I can't concentrate. Oh well here it is. Thanks to  
all the reviewers, keep them coming.  
*  
Rune's rooms were almost identical to her previous ones. Dumping her bag on  
the bed she opened the closet and began putting clothes away. Logan sat on  
her bed with his back to the wall and feet on the bed, watching her  
"So did you telekinetic abilities flare up?" Logan asked quietly, his dark  
eyes following her.  
"Nope I took up yoga and stuff like that and plus I practised so it was  
okay" Rune placed her underwear in the closet and turned to face him.  
"So what have you been up to while I was gone?" Rune sat kneeling on the  
edge of the bed, hands folded in front of her  
"Nothing much, stole Scott's bike a couple of times, got into some fights  
at a couple of bars and taught Rogue how to hot wire a car" Rune rose an  
eyebrow at the last thing.  
"I missed you" Logan said quietly. Rune looked up at him and smiled  
"I know"  
"Why did you come back?" the question took Rune by surprise then again she  
understood his need to know.  
"I had to get away" she looked up and then at her folded hands "Is Rogue  
still having nightmares?"  
"No why do you ask?"  
"Just wondering?" the room fell silent "Are you going to tell me why you  
left?"  
"Are you going to tell me why you didn't want anything to do with Hack?"  
Rune looked up at him her eyes hard with anger.  
"No" Logan answered.  
"Then no to your question as well" Rune answered curtly and inspected her  
fingernails. She felt Logan move on the bed and then felt his lips against  
her forehead. She closed her eyes, savouring the light touch before  
wrapping her arms around his neck. His lips kissed her nose just as lightly  
before capturing her mouth. Rune swallowed, shaking slightly, she had  
definitely missed this. They broke apart and leaning back onto the bed,  
Rune nuzzled into Logan's chest feeling more secure than she had in months.  
Listening to his heartbeat she felt his breathing slow. Rune poked him and  
he growled slightly muttering something about wanting to sleep.  
"You can't sleep now I want to show you something" grabbing his hand she  
pulled him off the bed and led him out of the room.  
*  
Rune ran over to her bike and swung a leg over, sitting quite easily in it,  
as Logan looked it over.  
"Not Scott's Harley" Rune began "but a very good buy and I installed a  
nitro fuel injection" Logan raised an eyebrow and Rune shrugged as she put  
on her helmet. She waited for Logan to slip in behind her before kick  
starting it. With a bit of squealing from her tyres and some smoke Rune  
speed off downs the driveway.  
*  
A young girl gasped as she felt it. An innocence in the mere thrill of a  
certain situation made tears, spring to the girl's eyes. Then she felt  
another presence. It couldn't be! No it wasn't possible. The girl gave a  
sharp cry and put her head in her hands as a feeling of revenge washed over  
her.  
"No!" she screamed and fell into a sobbing heap.  
*  
Rune gasped as she felt some slam into her mind. Swerving violently, she  
barely felt Logan grip tighten. Straightening she flicked off the ignition  
and quickly got off, pulling at her helmet. Finally she got it off and she  
flung it away almost hitting Logan. Stumbling down the hill she sat down in  
pine needles, gasping for air while she held her head in her hands.  
"Rune?" Logan ran over to her.  
"I felt something Logan" her eyes flickered from spot to spot on the ground  
"I...I...can't explain, I felt something in my head" Rune looked up at Logan,  
fear written clearly across her face. Logan frowned.  
"Are you going to be okay?" he asked softly. Rune looked at her hands  
before gripping them to stop them shaking.  
"Yeah, I...I... just tired I guess" Rune replied. Logan grunted obviously not  
convinced.  
"Come on" he took her hand "I'll drive us back" Rune let herself be pulled  
back to the bike. Carefully Logan put her helmet on as she stared at the  
ground.  
"Rune" Logan shook her shoulders. She looked at him, her stare vacant,  
suddenly she snapped out of her revere.  
"I'll be fine just get me home" Rune replied without confidence she usually  
displayed. They both got on the bike and drove away. Yet neither of them  
saw the young girl watching from one the trees above. The girl smiled. And  
now too follow them. 


	4. A bad dream and realizations

Disclaimer: I don't own the X men unfortunately but I do own Rune and some other people.  
  
* "It is not possible Scott" Rune shouted disbelievingly. "It is too" Scott replied with a slight childishness to his voice "It isn't"  
  
"It is possible for men to multitask" "Like crap it is Scott, it is a scientific fact that men can't multitask and women can" Rune slapped her palm down on the table for emphasis. Scott didn't answer  
  
"I can't believe you two are still debating this" Rogue smiled. "Rogue I want you to take note that Scott can't debate against scientific evidence" Rune grinned back at the girl as Scott sat down with a slight huff. "Anyway I'm going to bed," Rune replied as she gathered her things that were spread across the kitchen table "Hey" Scott got up mocking anger "You can't walk out on a debate" "Yes I can Scott" Rune looked at him, smiling "See its called quitting while your ahead good Rogue" she nodded to Scott "Good night Scott" the two people murmured their farewells as Rune walked back to her room.  
* Rune only had to stand outside her door to know something was wrong. Leaving her stuff at her door she slowly turned the knob and pushed the door open. The room was cold and dark and Rune couldn't sense anyone hiding in the shadows. Switching on the light she groaned in dismay.  
  
Everything was in disarray, her clothes hanging out of her cupboard, her bed overturned and the contents of her desk drawers were strewn across the floor. Walking down the corridor she knocked on a door. A bleary eyed and half naked Logan answered.  
  
"My room's been ransacked," she told him before he could speak. Logan's brow furrowed and he shut the door behind him. "Do you think it has something to do with yesterday?" Rune shrugged "Why would it have to do with my room being ransacked?" "Because most of the time these sort of things connect," he replied as he stalked down the corridor, Rune running to catch up.  
*  
  
"I don't know what to think" Rune told a worried Xavier. The professor sighed and looked around the room. It was only half cleaned and Xavier had wanted to talk to her so Rune had stopped her halfhearted attempt at cleaning. "Your not the only one" Rune replied as she ran a hand through her hair. "I might suggest that you sleep in one of the communal bedrooms or one of the spare ones" rune nodded  
  
"Way ahead of you Chuck" Logan said from the doorway and Rune rolled her eyes "I swear you must be getting more and more protective of me by the day" "Its probably a good thing since you always seem to be in trouble" he said with a grin  
  
"That's rich coming from you" Rune retorted but smiled. "I'll leave you two to get some rest" Xavier replied and wheeled out into the corridor "Goodnight professor" Rune murmured.  
  
"Goodnight Rune sleep safely" the professor said as he wheeled away. "Now that he's gone-," Logan muttered as he shut the door "You can help me finish cleaning up" Rune smiled as she heard Logan groan "Just get my papers into neat stacks and I'll sort them out tomorrow" Logan grunted but did as he was asked. On Rune's behalf she jammed her clothes back into the cupboard. When they were done Rune climbed into bed and she was vaguely aware of Logan lying down next to her. Rolling over she curled against his chest and after a moment's hesitation his arm was around her shoulders. Rune fell asleep with a smile on her face.  
* It was dark and Rune could feel a warm hand stroking her hair. Opening her eyes she smiled as she looked up at the man. "So to sleep Rachel," her father told her gently. "I'm not tired daddy" Rachel yawned and her eyelids fluttered closed again. She then became aware of a snuffling noise.  
  
Opening her eyes she saw a wet nose of a dog. "Herbert did you find her?" Rachel giggled through her hands as she heard her brother searching for her. She was the best at hide and seeks out of her and her brother, but when her brother employed the help of their dog Herbert he always found her. Rachel didn't mind it was still fun. Once again she closed her eyes. This time when she opened them she was scared. She could hear her father yelling and something bad happening down stairs. She heard a thud and moaning but that was masked by the heavy footfalls on the stairs. Suddenly Rachel felt her brother pick her up and head for the window.  
  
They both heard the door break down. Rachel could hear a man demanding for her and her brother. He yelled something Rachel didn't understand and they both climbed out the window. Setting her down he took her hand and they ran down the fire staircase. Suddenly she felt dizzy and tired. She just wanted to sleep, just a little nap.  
  
When she opened her eyes again Rune was in her nightmare. It was so hot and everyone was burning. She could hear someone laughing, taunting her, but she also heard someone begging or crying. Rune looked around and there seemed to be no sound. There he was lying quite still at the moment and then with a jerk he started convulsing. Time seemed to slow and the air felt like mud as Rune tried to run to him but like the dreams before she couldn't do anything. But unlike the other dreams as she reached him, he exploded! She put her arms in front of her face as a reaction.  
  
Opening her eyes once again she saw she was covered in blood and bit of burning flesh. Then Rune did all she could do and that was scream. She let out a bloodcurdling scream that ripped out of her throat making it sore. Then she woke up.  
* Logan woke with a start his blades at ready as he heard a scream. Looking over at Rune he saw it was her screaming. Sheathing his blades he reached over and shook her. Without any warning she sat up and looked straight ahead and started screaming again.  
  
"Rune!" he shouted at her and grabbed her shoulders. This seemed to snap her out of the dream like state. Rune looked over at Logan her eyes wide with fear. "Rune?" he asked his brow furrowed. "I know who ransacked my room" she replied and got out of bed before he could answer. She walked over to her desk and dragged it to the side and then knelt down and inspected the wall. Logan walked up behind her. "What are you looking for Rune?" "Not looking for found" she jabbed her finger at a black smudge. It was small almost impossible to make out but it was unmistakable. An eye with a line crossed through it. "Black and Green it seems isn't quite dead"  
* 


	5. Possesention

Disclaimer: I don't own the X men unfortunately but I do own Rune and some other people.  
  
* Logan didn't say anything just stared at the picture before looking away and scowling. Rune shared his anger and suddenly Logan heard a thud and a rip. Whirling around he saw Rune taking bits of plaster off her metal blade like fingers and a hole where the picture had been. A thudding of feet was heard and suddenly Scott and Jean and several others appeared at the door Scott had kicked in. Scott looked around then relaxed slightly "What's wrong?" "Rune had a dream she woke up screaming nothing more" Logan replied evenly although there was an undertone of anger to his voice. Scott looked at him and then over where Rune was sitting apparently unaware of the other x men in the room. "Then why is there a hole in the wall?" Rune looked up at Scott and frowned. "Black and Green still have a presence it seems" Jean and Scott stared wide- eyed at her while Logan was tight lipped. "How do you know this?" Rogue asked from the corridor.  
  
"The hole was the black and green symbol" Rune replied and then moved around Scott to switch the light on. "Look how bout we just sort this out in morning?" Rune suggested. Scott looked at her his brow furrowed. "Why?" Jean asked "Why not?" Rune shrugged "Look it's four o'clock in the morning some things are best left until daylight and this I think is one of them" Rune could feel everyone watching her. She saw Rogue nod  
  
"She's right" Rogue said and Scott looked at her and then nodded. "Okay in the morning" Scott said uncertainty and began to depart. Once they had all left Rune closed the door and sat down on the bed, running her hands through her hair. She felt rather than saw Logan gaze boring into her head. Glancing up at him she saw his face blank of expression. She got up and walked to the window and she could feel Logan's gaze following  
  
"What?" Rune finally asked. "Why did you do that?" his voice was toneless. Rune shifted her weight from foot to foot before answering "I don't know" she turned and looked at him. His expression was thoughtful before he sat down on the bed and lay down. Rune felt slightly confused. "Well I don't know about you but I'm taking your advice and sleeping" Logan grunted. She smiled and concentrated. With a click the light turned off. In the darkness she smiled, her telekinetic abilities were getting better. She climbed back into bed and she felt Logan drape a hand over her hip. His touch was comforting but it still didn't banish the sudden extreme fear of sleeping. Although the actual dreams she couldn't remember other than her reoccurring nightmare, the horrible feeling it left imprinted on her brain caused her to shudder.  
  
Mistaking the shudder for cold Logan rolled closer to her. His breath was heavy in her ear, warm on her face and she could smell toothpaste. It helped a bit but still the feeling remained. Rune wriggled closer until her nose was touching his chest and his arm was curled around her. That was better, much better and Logan could feel Rune smile against his chest. This was how they fell asleep and this was how the memories were kept at bay.  
* A little girl with white blonde hair and pale skin and the deepest green eyes ever seen, stared into her bath water. It might have looked quite odd to anyone who didn't know what the girl was. That is a mutant with extraordinary mind abilities. With the ability of foresight, conversing with other minds, weaving her consciousness into those of others and elemental manipulation through her mind she was easily more powerful than Professor Xavier although less tried.  
  
Using the bath water she watched with tears glistening in her eyes the warmth and comfort of the relationship between Logan and Rune. The image faded and she wiped her eyes. She wished she had the same experience but she felt no jealously towards Rune. Getting out of the water she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her girl child body before pulling the plug from the bath.  
  
She watched the water wash into the drain. Soon she would have to reveal who and what she was and is to the Rune. She was afraid of her reaction and the reaction of her beloved wolf-man. The girl began to dress. She would cross that bridge when she came to it and hope the outcome would be good.  
* Another little girl with pale skin almost pasty looking and black hair and pale green eyes watched Rune and her beloved wolf-man, although with a much more evil intent. She knew the sweeter girl in fact she shared a connection with her and Rune and she intended to use that to its full...potential... for mischief. She was going to get her revenge and she was going to enjoy it.  
*  
  
Suddenly Rune's eyes snapped open, staring directly at the window of the room. There was nothing there even though she was sure there had been. She bit her lip and then rested her head back on Logan's chest. A lot had happened in the last couple of days, Rune sighed, where would she be in two months. Dead? Rune shuddered and she felt Logan rub her arm before slipping back into a deeper sleep. Slowly she disentangled herself from Logan and sat on the edge of the bed. She was still tired but she knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. "Its not even past dawn and your getting up" Logan asked her, his voice thickened by sleep. "Sorry I woke you" Logan grunted and reached over to rub the small of her back. Rune got up partly shying away from Logan's touch. For some reason an image of the burning flesh covering her swamped her mind and Rune resisted the urge to shudder. "What's wrong?" Rune turned to look at Logan, lying with a flimsy sheet covering his lower body. "Nothing why does there have to be anything wrong?" Rune smiled unconvincedly and she knew it. Logan frowned. Before he could say anything a scream broke the air. "Its Rogue" Logan growled as he leapt out of bed, but he needn't have told Rune that she already knew and was already halfway down the hall towards Rogue's room. When she got there Rune could hear several screams. Kicking the door open she surveyed the scene in one corner was several girls in another was Rogue or at least what looked like Rogue. The girl was tearing at her hair and going to touch one of the girls who were frozen in place on her bed. Rune could see what was happening before her brain registered it. Leaping forward Rune grappled Rogue around the waist and brought her down to the ground. They both tumbled into a bed and this loosened Rune's grip. Rogue took this chance to leap up and run out the door. Clutching her side Rune slowly got up and with more stumbling than running she followed Rogue. Pushing people out of the way she chased Rogue throughout the school. Finally she cornered her in the main foyer. Rune knew in the back of her mind that others surrounded her but she knew she had to concentrate on the task at hand. Rogue snarled and reached out a hand to scratch Rune's cheek. Rune avoided the blow then sliding on her belly she grabbed Rogue's legs and brought her down with a crash. Straddling her chest Rune punched Rogue, square in the face. It knocked her out and for that Rune was extremely grateful.  
  
Getting up she breathed in deeply and looked down at an unconscious Rogue. A small thin line of blood ran down from her nose and her jaw was slack. With the corner of her shirt Rune abated the flow of blood. Once that was done she realised that others surrounded her. Stepping away from Rogue she rubbed her back "It might be an idea to take her to the medical bay and have her restrained" Rune muttered to an expressionless Professor Xavier. Rune walked out of the room nursing bruised knuckles. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed some ice. With some difficulty she managed to wrap the ice in a tea towel and press it to her knuckles it hurt but Rune was beyond caring at the moment. She knew without a doubt what had possessed Rogue was something that was after her. She had done it again. The enemy had gotten to her through others; she had allowed it to happen again. With a groan Rune banged her head against the refrigerator door. She would have to leave the school. Preferably today. Rune nodded to herself and took the ice off her knuckles; she would leave the school, set herself up in a cheap motel and figure out this puzzle.  
  
A/N: Okay if this seems to be going along the track of my other one please tell me and I will add some more twists for my gorgeous and rich and smart and beautiful young readers. Pretty please batts eyelashes 


	6. I'm not a coward!

Disclaimer: I don't own the X men unfortunately but I do own Rune and some other people.  
  
* "How is she?" Rune asked from the doorway. Jean turned and smiled at the woman "She'll be fine" Jean sighed; "I have no idea what happened though" Rune nodded and chewed at a fingernail, lost in thought. "Do you need anything for those knuckles?" Jean asked "What?" Rune looked up and then shook her head "No I'm fine" she looked at an unconscious Rogue.  
  
"What do you think happened?" Rune asked softly as she stepped closer to the table. Jean looked up from organising her instruments. "I don't know" Rune didn't say anything but walked closer until she was standing right next to the table. "Physically she's fine there's nothing wrong, but" Rune looked at Jean "But what?"  
  
"I did a mind probe it's as if she isn't there" a black hole seemed to open up and swallow the warmth of the room. Rune felt tears spring to her eyes. Quickly she wiped them away and nodded to Jean. Turning she felt a hand on her arm, Rune looked at Jean "Are you okay?" she asked. Rune shrugged her off then smiled "I'm fine" then she quickly walked out of the room.  
* Rune carefully folded the pair of pants she had in her hand and set them down on the bed. Turning to get some more clothes she saw Logan leaning against the doorframe, his face expressionless, staring at her. "What?" Rune asked, slightly annoyed. "What are you doing?" Logan asked evenly. "What does it look like?" Rune replied through gritted teeth  
  
"Looks like your running back to Australia" Rune swung around to look at him, eyes blazing with fury. "How dare you accuse me of being a coward?" Rune said almost yelling. When Logan didn't answer she grabbed several shirts and jammed them into her bag. "You have no idea the reason for my actions," she continued jamming clothing into her bag "You have no idea what my actions will be" walking over to a bedside table she grabbed a book and thrust it into the bag. Rune sighed suddenly and rubbed her brow.  
  
"Why Rune?" "Why am I leaving? Because," she turned to face him "What ever took control of Rogue is connected to some how to me" "How can you be sure?" "I can't be all I have is instinct" she looked down at her folded hands "Have you seen Rogue yet?" "Yes"  
  
"Did Jean tell that she is mentally vacant?" "Yes" Logan's reply was soft and heart retching. Rune felt a tear slid down her cheek "I caused that Logan, I brought it down upon everyone at this school" Logan crouched in front of her his mouth a thin line of determination. He reached up and with a thumb brushed away a tear. Rune jerked away from him and continued packing.  
  
"Where are you going?" Logan asked her as he stood. Rune closed the bag and hoisted it onto her back. Rune shrugged "Away," she looked around the room before her gaze settled back on Logan "I'll be in touch" and with that she walked out of the room. Logan didn't make to stop her and suddenly he wasn't sure if he wanted to. After all that had happened in the past several days he wasn't sure if he might have to decide between Rogue's welfare or Rune's. And if he did which would he choose to protect? With a growl Logan shrugged off the thoughts and stormed out of the room.  
* Several miles away in the growing darkness a motorbike changed into a lower gear as the rider turned into an over night motel. Turning the engine off she grabbed her bag and looked around. It didn't seem too dingy, it would do. Walking into the reception she was greeted by a spindly looking forty something old woman.  
  
"A room please" she muttered. The woman looked at her suspiciously. "It's pay by the night" Rune reached into her pocket and drew out a fifty "That should be enough for two nights in this dump" the money disappeared and was soon replaced by a key.  
  
"B3" Rune murmured her thanks and picked her bag off the floor. Outside it was cold a sign that winter was setting in. Adjusting her jacket to suit the change in temperature Rune walked to the room and opened the door. The room was suitable, but barely. It only had a bed and a bathroom. Rune dumped her bag on the bed and then with a sigh she collapsed onto the bed. It had been a long day and all she wanted to do was to sleep.  
  
Just sleep...sleep...sleep. Suddenly a creak made Rune eyes snap open. Slowly Rune got up, her mutation replacing her fingers. Quietly she padded over to the door leading to the bathroom. With her foot she pushed the door open. Steam billowed out of the room. Very odd Rune thought as her brow furrowed. Walking into the steam seemed to make it dissipate to reveal a young girl sitting on the edge of the bath preening her self.  
  
Her little fingers ran through her white blonde and her childish body was wrapped in a big white towel and she seemed to glow with some sort of unearthly radiance. Suddenly she looked up at Rune with fear stricken eyes. "I'm sorry I couldn't help" then suddenly light flared around her blinding Rune. When it died now the bathroom was clear of steam and the girl. Breathing quite hard now she looked around but there was no one except herself. Rune quickly turned and left the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.  
  
The experience had left her shaken and her hands were shaking badly. The little girl did have, a sense of familiarity about her that Rune couldn't place nor did she want to at that moment. After several minutes her shaking had stopped and she was able to walk to her bag. She took out more loose clothing and quickly changed before crawling into bed.  
  
Once she turned off the light she regretted it. The bed was cold and she was scared, a feeling she wasn't used to. Now all she wished for was Logan's comforting warmth. For the first time in her life tears slipped down her face not from fear or anger or love but loneliness. 


	7. Tamitha and Melissa

Disclaimer: I don't own the X men unfortunately but I do own Rune and some other people.  
  
* Once Logan stormed out of Rune's room he went to a nearby bar and sat with a beer, drinking and snarling at nearby bar patrons. He ended up punching a man next to him and that got him chucked out of the bar. Sitting outside since he didn't want to go back just yet, he stared into a mud puddle. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Turning he snarled thinking it was the man he punched wanting a rematch but instead he faced a young woman and he could have sworn it was Rune but then he looked at her again and saw something else, something he couldn't place. "What do you want?" he growled. The woman bit her lip and looked side to side then leaned closer to Logan "They say in the bar that you're a mutant," she whispered. Logan stiffened and his snarl deepened "if that's true you can help me then" "How?" the woman took a deep breath  
  
"I'm a mutant, I have some people after, anti mutant activists I need a safe place" Logan stared at her not exactly trusting her story and then suddenly something in his mind clicked "All right" he growled and led her to Scott's bike. They both climbed on and sped away towards the school.  
* "Being chased by anti mutant activists you say?" Xavier narrowed his eyes towards Logan. Logan nodded. "Yes she didn't say why and I have no reason to trust her" "Why is that?" "Instinct at first when I saw her I thought she was Rune" Xavier raised an eyebrow motioning for Logan to continue "She just seems so much like her except something about her eyes" Logan looked away and sighed "I don't know" the professor stepled his fingers and thought.  
  
There was no reason not to board the girl yet there was something out of place, something he couldn't place. "I don't see why we can't help the girl," Xavier murmured "but keep an eye on her, something is odd here" Logan nodded and got up to leave "Oh and Logan I suggest you keep yourself distanced from this girl" Xavier paused and took a breath "I mean it this time"  
*  
  
Rune.  
  
Rune rolled over in her sleep.  
  
Rune. As voice said more urgently. With a start Rune woke up. Sitting up she looked around. There was no one in the room.  
  
Rune. It was Xavier. Come to the school we need to talk. Rune bit her lip it sounded serious. Before she could change her mind Rune flung back the sheets and quickly dressed. She went to get her keys and turning she almost screamed as in front of her stood the little girl from the previous night.  
  
"Who are you?" Rune managed to gasp "My name is Melissa and I've come to warn you" "Warn me about what?" Rune asked in confusion. The girl licked her lips and looked away "Your double" confusion flooded Rune's "Her name is Tamitha and she was created by Chris Mant" the girl paused "She wants against you" "Why?" "You are the destroyer of the life she knew" "Black and Green" the girl nodded  
  
"She has the power of mind manipulation and has already used it on your wolf man" Then it clicked in Rune's mind "She was the one who possessed Rogue?" the girl nodded and Rune's hand flew to her mouth "Can Rogue be saved?" "Yes Rune I can help but I am trapped" "How?" "My sister is stronger than me and keeps me imprisoned within my own mind, my body lies in a coma at the local hospital"  
  
"Your sister?" "Tamitha" the girl looked around with fear in her eyes and her breathing became rapid "Melissa what's wrong?" "Tamitha knows!" the girl cried "Beware Rune!" then she screamed and disappeared leaving a confused and frightened Rune. After several minutes Rune picked up the keys she had dropped and left the hotel room. Outside the morning was cold and crisp, quite beautiful in fact. But Rune's mind was troubled so she hardly noticed it. Her motorbike broke the silence and she quickly sped down the road towards the school.  
* Xavier was sitting in his office thinking when he heard a motorbike ride up the driveway. Rune was here, good, he thought and wheeled himself out to meet her. Rune was in the foyer speaking to Storm when Xavier rolled in.  
  
Both women saw him exchanged a several words embraced then Rune walked over to Xavier, with a small smile on her face and a bike helmet in her hand. Despite the smile Xavier knew something was troubling her. He shrugged it off taking for worry for Rogue. After all they were all worried.  
  
"Morning Professor you wanted to see me?" Rune asked "I'm sorry about waking you Rune follow me" he turned and rolled towards his office with Rune in tow.  
* "So what was so important that you had to wake me?" Rune asked from her chair in Xavier's office. "Last night Logan brought in a young woman, an extraordinary woman," Xavier steeple his fingers "How is so extraordinary?" "Well her mutations are quite well developed for someone who claims never to have had any training and the fact she looks exactly like you" Rune blinked and then frowned.  
  
"Why did Logan bring her in?" "She sought him outside a bar and claimed she was being chased by anti- mutant activists" Rune wondered whether she should tell the professor about Melissa then decided against it, after all the professor could be under Tamitha's control. "What are her mutations?" "Much like yours, she has telepathy and the metal fingers although she professes that she was never a part of Black and Green" "Interesting, very interesting" Rune murmured then leaned forward "I'd like to meet her" 


	8. A bitch is revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own the X men unfortunately but I do own Rune and some  
other people.  
  
The likeness between Tamitha and herself was disturbing enough to Rune and  
the thought that she could control the mind of someone as single-minded as  
Logan struck a deeper cord of fear into Rune.  
"Rune this is Tamitha our newest student" Xavier had said once Logan  
brought her to his office. Rune offered the woman her hand, and tried to  
hide her suspicious expression under a smile while doing so.  
"Nice to meet you Tamitha" she shook Rune's hand. Looking behind Tamitha,  
Rune nodded her greetings to Logan before sitting down.  
"Tamitha, Logan please be seated" Xavier smiled and gestured to two chairs.  
Tamitha took the one next to Rune and Logan dragged a chair closer to  
Xavier's desk.  
"Tamitha I'm sure your wondering why I called you here," the woman nodded  
and Xavier took a deep breath "Well the fact is we noticed your likeness to  
Rune the minute you sought Logan out and Rune would like to ask you a few  
questions" with that Tamitha looked at Rune with an expression of surprise  
and innocence.  
"How old are you Tamitha?"  
"17"  
"And you've never heard of or been a part of Black and Green" Rune asked  
watching the woman's expression. Slowly Tamitha shook her head.  
LIAR! Rune mind screamed.  
"Okay thanks Tamitha that's all I needed to ask" the woman looked from  
Xavier to Logan then smiled slightly and left the room. Once the door shut  
Logan murmured  
"We could have told you that"  
"Oh well" Rune replied and shrugged off his stares.  
"So what do you think?"  
I think you are in serious danger and that Tamitha should be killed for the  
conniving two-faced liar that she has already made her self out to be. Rune  
thought quite savagely but kept her face neutral.  
"I think she could still have been part of Black and Green maybe she  
doesn't remember, I think she should be kept under close watch" Rune leaned  
back into her chair with her hands folded in front of her.  
"Logan is already doing so," Xavier gestured to where Logan was sitting.  
"I think someone else should," Rune thought for a moment "Jean would be  
good or-" Rune stopped herself; she had been about to say Rogue. Rune  
rubbed her brow with one hand  
"Jean would be good Professor"  
"Why?" Xavier leaned forward. Taking note of Logan's death like expression  
directed at her, Rune looked at the professor.  
"Jean understands mental mutations, Logan doesn't and from experience it  
would be better to have someone who understand, completely the mutation"  
Xavier thought about what she said.  
"Very well" Xavier nodded and Rune got up to leave the office. Outside she  
felt a hand grab her arm. Whipping around she faced Logan  
"What do you want Logan?"  
"Why did you do that?" he asked his voice showing the edge of his restrain.  
Because you're already smitten through her intervention and she could be  
the one in my dreams who destroys you.  
"Because you don't know what it's like to have mind abilities Logan besides  
you're already besotted," Rune snarled, feeling jealousy dig its claws into  
her.  
"What?"  
"I saw the way you looked at her and now your arguing to try and get an  
excuse to be around her what's more she basically is me," Rune paused  
"Except she didn't harm Rogue" Rune turned to go but Logan grabbed her arm  
again.  
"We're not finished" again Rune whipped around to face him.  
"Yes we are Logan, yes we are," she whispered fiercely "Oh and for your own  
safety I suggest that you stay away from her"  
"Is that a threat?" Logan asked, his own tone threatening.  
"No it's a warning" with that Rune walked quickly away.  
  
Tamitha stood just around the corner listening to the conversation. So Rune  
had warned her wolf man sooner than Tamitha had expected. Her plans would  
have to be shuffled ahead. Her sister was not going to destroy her chance  
for vengeance.  
  
"Logan" Logan rolled over in his sleep  
"Logan"  
"Go away" was the gruff reply.  
"Logan I'm scared" Raising his head Logan saw Tamitha in the dim light  
crouched by the opposite edge of his bed.  
"Why should you be scared?"  
"Rune" Tamitha replied her bottom lip quivering slightly  
"What?"  
"She threatened me"  
"What did she say?"  
"She said that I'd better watch my step" her breathing was rapid now and  
her eyes wide with fear. Logan considered her face before getting out of  
bed only to be push back with Tamitha's strength as she forcefully kissed  
him. She was taller than Rune and stronger than Logan so all Logan could do  
was kiss her back, not that he wanted to. His hands roamed her body and as  
they did Tamitha smiled as she kissed him. Mistaking it for pleasure Logan  
continued well into the night, they kissed, explored each other's body and  
Logan was surprised by her experience, not that he minded.  
  
Early next morning Tamitha slipped out of Logan's room, while zipping up  
her jacket. Around the corner she let herself grin maliciously. This was  
going better than she expected, although the previous night had been  
unpleasant it had accomplished what it had been devised for. She had his  
heart and soul now, there was no problem winning life from the bitches.  
  
A/N: Hey guys long time and you guys haven't reviewed, past a sec takes a  
deep breath, my therapist said I should allow my self into highly strung  
emotional situations so if you want more of the story keep reviewing. I'm  
cool for flames as long as their not too hot. I might melt anyhow enjoy! 


	9. The morning after

Disclaimer: I don't own the X men unfortunately but I do own Rune and some other people.  
  
Rune opened her eyes and sighed. She was still in the motel. Blinking away tears she sat up and gasped as she saw Melissa sitting on the edge of her bed. "Melissa would you give me some warning next time" Rune muttered "I apologise Rune but something dreadful has happened" "What?" Rune sat up properly. "Tamitha last night went to Logan," Melissa looked away "They slept together" the shock of betrayal whether it be mutation enforced hit Rune like a tidal wave "She slept with him" Rune whispered and wiped away hot tears. "Rune" Melissa said sharply "You must listen to me, this happening means that Tamitha is stronger than I suspected and I need your help" "What for?" "I need you to get my body and take it to the school" "What for?" Rune replied slightly angry "We need Rogue to help us" "How can Rogue help us?" "Her mutation. And plus she has already been under the influence of Tamitha and once we guide her consciousness back to her body Tamitha can't touch her again at least in that sense" After several moments of thought Rune nodded and got dressed. Shaking out her jeans she heard a small metal tinkle and looked down there she saw  
  
Flash back...  
  
Letting go of Logan, Rune made to get into the taxi. "Rune wait" Logan blurted out. Turning she looked at him, partially hoping he would kiss her again. Taking his metal tags that he always wore, Logan placed them around Rune's neck "I'll give these back when I get back" Logan nodded and smiled. Stepping away from the taxi he watched as Rune got into it and drove away.  
  
Rune shook her head and without a second thought placed the tags around her neck and stormed out the door.  
  
A/N: hey you lot review although thank you to nawty kitty you rock! The rest of you get reviewing you lazy asses. Anywho toodles 


	10. Saving Melissa

Disclaimer: I don't own the X men unfortunately but I do own Rune and some other people.

The tags were cold against Rune's skin as she roared down the highway towards the local children's hospital. Her feeling of betrayal towards Logan had now turned into a small, hard ball of fury towards Tamitha. She was going to get the bitch.

She turned into the exit and streaked down the main road. The hospital was an enormous affair with several wings and a large car park. As Rune parked her bike something struck her, Melissa was unconscious and that meant there was little or no way of getting her to stay seated on the bike. Rune swore softly. She would cross that bridge when she came to it.

Walking through the doors Rune looked around. The hospital was quite with the exception of low voices, moans of pain and beeps from medical equipment. It unnerved her. That and the fact she could feel the stare of the reception nurse. Straightening she walked as boldly as she could towards the desk. The older woman at the desk, although she was seated still managed to look superior. _Too much practice _Rune thought

"Can I help you miss?" she raised an eyebrow above her horn rimmed glasses.

"I'm the aunt of a little girl that was brought her, her name is Melissa" and then she stopped. She didn't know Melissa's last name!

_Mitschukov. _ A little voice whispered

"Mitschukov, Melissa Mitschukov"

Once again the nurse raised an eyebrow and then checked the name up against the computer.

"Melissa has been here for a few months why hadn't you come earlier?" Rune didn't like her.

"I wasn't able to if you must know" Rune replied her heart pounding.

"Her room is on floor seven room 17C, just take the elevator down the hall" Rune looked to where the nurse pointed.

"Thank you"

Walking down another white corridor was when Rune got the feeling of being watched. But unlike when it was the reception nurse she knew it wasn't good. For all she knew it could very well be Tamitha. Keeping her breathing even she turned into 17C. There was only one bed occupied in the room. A girl of about twelve, her white blonde hair splayed against the white pillow. Her white skin seemed even paler compared to the white hospital bed sheets. Rune's shoes clunked on the linoleum floor and she grasped Melissa's hand.

"Melissa I need your help, how can I get you out?" she whispered. Suddenly a window blew open, bringing Rune's attention to the balcony. Dropping Melissa's hand she walked out onto it. The balcony ran the length of the hospital but seven floors up it was quite a drop and someone was bound to notice. Then Rune saw the fire escape. She smiled. Lifting Melissa was hardly an effort, after being in comatose she was as light as a feather. At least that was in her favour. Quietly she crossed the room and went out onto the balcony. On the seventh floor it was windy so Rune not only had the trouble of trying not to look conspicuous but also trying to stay upright. Her shuffle along the balcony was extremely almost painfully slow. Several times hearing people near the window she had to shift Melissa to her back and crawl underneath the window. Finally she got to the fire escape and she lost hope then and there. The wind had picked up slightly and the fire escape was shaking fiercely. Praying to any god that was out there. Then over the roar of the wind she heard a scream. Melissa's empty bed had been found most likely. Putting Melissa over her shoulder Rune ran as fast as she dared with the metal frame shaking so much. It was actually when she got to the bottom that she saw her pursuers. Three podgy security guards, but they didn't worry her. But the forth, the one with the dark gleam that she could see even from a distance, he worried her. Swallowing she bolted as they pointed and shouted for her to stop. Once Rune was among the cars she felt Melissa move. Shifting her to a better position on her shoulder she felt her stir again. Rune suddenly stopped and eased the girl down onto the ground and smiled. She hadn't been imagining it. Melissa shook her head drowsily and slowly opened her eyes before hissing in pain and covered her face with her hands.

"It's okay Melissa" Rune rubbed her arm and smiled again "Can you walk?" the girl nodded then quickly shook her head.

"It's okay" Rune looked up as she heard sounds of the chase. "Okay Melissa I need you to lie under this car and wait until I come back. If I don't I want you to find my motorbike and take it as far away as possible" She nodded weakly and Rune helped her under the car. Handing her the keys to her bike Rune stood cautiously. Walking around the car she heard a click.

"Stop right there little lady, now raise your hands above your head" Rune followed his instructions and as she lifted her hands she lifted his body using her mutation. Letting go she heard a thud as the man landed back on the ground.

"Stupid" she whispered and took his gun. After checking he was alive and making sure he wouldn't choke on his tongue while unconscious, she crept to the end of the car and saw the other stupid security guards. She crept back behind the car and ran alongside the security guards as they 'thoroughly' searched for her. She dispatched them quickly and dragged them to the other security guard. The last one would be harder to find and get rid of. Placing her feet carefully she heard a click again. She hoped he hadn't seen she was armed. Spinning she cracked off two shots but only got him in the arm. As the man ran he fired one shot Rune rolled and fired again this time getting him in the back. The man arched back and then collapsed. That was when she knew he wasn't Black and Green, just Tamitha's toy. Rune ran back to the car Melissa was under and dragged her out. The girl looked at the security guards and whimpered

"Are they dead?"

"No, but your sister's little piece is" Melissa nodded numbly and Rune picked her up. This time was much easier as Melissa had the strength to put her arms around Rune's neck. Running to her bike Rune sat Melissa down and got on herself

"Hold on" was all Rune said before they sped away towards Xavier's school for the gifted.

As the laughter of the room echoed around her Tamitha sat in a darkened corner her green eyes hardened and icy. The little bitch had thought she had won she was wrong, oh very very wrong.

A/N: okay guys I know this chapter has been a long time coming but eh what ya gonna do. But please please review please even if it's just to say you've read it that would be great. Cheers


End file.
